inurementfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie Osbourn
Edwina Penelope "Winnie" Osbourn ''(RN: EO: 02-1-13-149882) was an intellectually gifted woman who crafted the hologram Scarecrow. She was logic driven but had "a mother's hand." She had 3 PhD's in Aerodynamics, Medical Sciences, and Holography. She saved Todd O'Massey and Delia Bandsman from being recaptured by Cornovis Guards. Biography Early Life (2386-2391) Edwina was born on June 14, 2386 at her parents home in the city of Winterspell on the planet Caracalla. She was the youngest of five children with one older brother and three older sisters. She had learned to walk and talk by the time she was a year old and could have full conversations with those much older than her. She built a robot that she could have tea parties with and she learned how to program a personality chip for it. She was ahead of other girls her age by a long shot, even correcting her nanny's grammar and preparing her own meals. She was gifted a computer for her third birthday and had a work space dedicated to her, Her parents enrolled her at the age of four in The Bradbury Academy, an elite boarding school for the intellectually gifted, to which few people are accepted. She was accepted over all of her siblings, and they never forgave her. The Bradbury Academy (2391-2404) Edwina was in the top ten of her class in every one of her years. She was the sole designer of the schools holographic newspaper and the co-coordinator of The 88 Club. While a student, she also taught tutoring sessions on the weekends and was on first name basis with most of the faculty. She was the most prized and sought after prodigy at Bradbury and received 11 college acceptances when she was just nine years old. From then on she dual enrolled in college and Bradbury and graduated with three PhD's. She was a Doctor of Philosophy in Medical Sciences with a specialization in Anatomy, Biochemistry, and Molecular Biology at eighteen years old. Artemis Systems (2404-2414) Edwina was immediately offered the job as the head of the Biochemistry Department. Many of her subordinates were much older than her and disregarded her authority, to which her answer was immediate termination. She became feared and for the first part of her employment, she reveled in this and believed she was better than everybody. People knew exactly what would happen if they disobeyed and that's how she ran her department until an explosion cost her nearly half of her employees. Many blamed her and created a petition to demote her which the company immediately squashed. She was given new people and the company moved forward with the original project that had exploded. She began to question the companies motives and morals after the incident and made a better attempt to work with her employees. She uncovered a slip in the code of their project that could possibly lead to another explosion if translated wrong. She traced it back to the president of Artemis Systems and discovered the company to be making weapons for the Omnikin, further increasing the chances of a war. She downloaded the code to a personal drive and walked away from her job and her life forever. Life On the Run (2414-2420) Edwina had previously built a jump ship named ''The Sovereign ''and used it to leave her home planet in search of someone she could give the data to. She stayed in space for three years after news of her disappearance from Artemis Systems became breaking news system wide. She lied low, becoming familiar with the black market and took on the persona of Winnie, making herself look older and creating an entire alternate identity for herself by learning how to make Registration Numbers. She was ready to settle on an outer planet when a small alien girl - only about six or seven - named Corra came aboard her ship secretly from another smuggler. She was covered in bruises and cuts and was screaming hysterically about her only opportunity for escape. Winnie hid her and left the system immediately. Once at a safe distance away, she tended to Corra's wounds and attempted to get to know the child. Winnie created a business for herself where she fixed and sold electronics. She created a disguise for Corra to make her look human in case anyone ever came looking for her, and adopted her as her niece. She taught her about electronics and medicine and how to run ''The Sovereign. ''Taking care of Corra softened Winnie a bit and she stopped looking at everything in a cold, logical manner and seeing everybody as below her. After bringing Scarecrow online and the she was no longer needed to pilot the ship at all times, Winnie began a school session for Corra to prepare her for eventually going to live planet side. She also began selling her knowledge of Artemis Systems to rivaling companies and using the money to secure she and Corra a safe home on an outer planet called Dysnomia. Winnie had felt she had done all she could from ''The Sovereign ''and brought her business to land.\ Life on Dysnomia (2420-2426) Winnie continued fixing and selling electronics on the black market but also created fake Registration Numbers and ID cards for hundreds of government funded companies. She secured them a small house in the middle of nowhere and had Scarecrow run the house's systems. Corra attended school in the next town over under a fake name and RN. They both helped smuggle orphans out of the system and into safe homes across many different planets using ''The Sovereign ''and Scarecrow. Twice Winnie had to go after the ship when it did not return in time. On May 24, 2425, Corra brought home two children she had found stealing food at a market. Winnie checked them over, running their RN's through her own identification system, learning their names to be Todd O'Massey and Delia Bandsman. She realized they were wanted for escaping a Cornovis Facility and took them into her home immediately. She cleaned them up and was horrified at the boys condition, having to recreate the drug the doctors got him addicted to by using his DNA. She was worried that these children would be her last and so she tried her best to make sure they got a chance at better lives. Winnie made the kids fake RN's and sent them to school with Corra. She listed herself as their guardian, claiming to be a family friend of their parents. Word spread and she began to feel she had eyes on her. Before it was too late, she secured ''The Sovereign ''and Scarecrow to take Todd, Delia, and Corra to a safer planet in August of 2326. Death (2426) Winnie was caught by the authorities not long after the kids left on ''The Sovereign. ''She had just enough to time to sell off the rest of her items and delete her existence from the system permanently. She was charged for harboring criminals and for selling illegal equipment and was shot in the head twice on September 3, 2326. Her body was left where she died. Physical Appearance Edwina was dark skinned and exactly 6'0" with a medium build. She had wide set, brown, gold flecked eyes and a strong jaw, but had soft feminine lips. Her voice was light and held her intelligence well. Edwina never put a lot of work in her appearance; her everyday wardrobe consisted of gray suits and pressed, white button downs usually covered by a white lab coat or a black wool coat. Her black hair was almost always neatly sleeked back into a bun or a tight braid. She kept any makeup she wore minimal, usually condensed to mascara and a neutral shade of lipstick. Her nails were kept short and clean. A deep red scar wound its way around her right wrist as a result of an electrical wire malfunction when she was working. Personality and Traits Edwina was extremely intelligent in the sciences. She was often perceived as plain and cold, however, but was still accepted easily into the higher society. Most people who knew her in her lifetime never got close enough to her to learn anything about her past her logic and condescending demeanor. She was well aware of her mental advantage over mostly everybody and accepted that she would never be really close to anyone. She sometimes resented her parents for sending her to the academy so early in her life for she never got to enjoy basic childhood things and never made any friends or did anything fun as a teenager. She felt deprived of a life beyond studying and smartness but continued to insist it was necessary her intelligence wasn't wasted. Despite liking being alone, she was a social butterfly and attended and hosted several dinner parties and charity events. She was an inspiring figure in future science education and was considered a great asset to the world. She embraced her status as she was expected to, but she sincerely hoped that she was helping the world. At times, she was also brave and argumentative, demonstrating this in many of her famed debates and speeches. She stood up for everything she believed in was an activist in many programs. While working for Artemis Systems, Edwina made 3.2 billion dollars a year. She owned several houses and cars but never took personal vacations. She funded over 100 charities and small businesses throughout the system and paid for her siblings and their children's educations. She liked to take care of other people, and did indeed have a "mother's hand", if only indirectly. Relationships Edwina never married and had sparse contact with her family after leaving school. 'Corra Rell'iak'a:' Edwina took Corra in as her own to save her from her abusive captors. She was the first person in her life Edwina ever had a bond with and looked out for her and taught her the things that would ensure her a safe and better future. They had a close, mother-daughter like relationship and Corra never left her side in fear of being taken again. As she grew older and helped Edwina with more things, they developed a mutual trust and understanding. Corra was the closest person to Edwina and vice versa. Edwina was proud of Corra for overcoming so much in a short time and everything she did was, in the end, to keep Corra safe. [[Todd O'Massey:|'Todd O'Massey:]] '''Delia Bandsman: Scarecrow: Trivia * Her unfinished autobiography still exists in an unknown location * She never had any close friends throughout her school years * She was on the cover of 11 scholastic magazines * She always said "I'll take some coffee with my cream" * Her "houses" were all studio apartments in the cities Artemis Systems had offices in and were all decorated by a randomly chosen interior designer * She served as an assistant to the CEO of Halcyon Heavy Industries for 5 years * She liked electronic music, saying she admired the organized chaos it represented * She never took one sip of alcohol * In an interview with Infinite Intelligence, she was asked what meal she would want served at her award ceremony and she responded with "Oh I suppose a nice pasta dish would suffice, though I think I'd rather leave that decision to someone more qualified in the cooking profession." * During their time on The Sovereign, Edwina told Corra that flying through space on a ship she built, going on adventures and fixing things was an early childhood dream of hers, besides being a professional ballerina. * She took dance lessons as a child until her parents thought she was putting more work into that than her science studies Category:Characters